


An Angel’s Damnation

by luvkitz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Major Character Injury, Reaper76 - Freeform, major angst, making gabriel reyes suffer is my kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvkitz/pseuds/luvkitz
Summary: Gabriel Reyes never liked angels. They were just a reminder of what he could never be. What would he feel when he finally met one?





	An Angel’s Damnation

  
  


  
  


   Gabriel Reyes doesn’t believe in angels.

 

   He realized what they were a long time ago. Ethereal beings, serving as god sent warriors and protectors of humanity? Utter fucking bullshit. They were deceivers, just as greedy as the race that they were made to protect and guide from the tempting hand of sin. It was sick, cosmic joke, and he played right into the hands of the thing he hated most. 

  
  


Only a handful of times, did an angel make a fool out of him.

  
  
  
  





  
  


   “Gabrielito! You’re going to make us late for church, mijo!” 

 

   The sound of his mother’s voice pricked at Gabriel’s ears as he grabbed a fistful of his sheets and tugged them back over his head, a rugged groan being dragged out of his throat. The things he would do just to get to sleep in for  _ one  _ goddamn day. Was that too much to ask for?

    “ _ Gabriel!  _ You need to get up immediately!” His mother had hollered again, the frustration prevalent in her tone. Begrudgingly, Gabriel rolled over with a huff, swinging his legs over the bed and onto the plush carpeted floor. He was painfully reminded about the ache in his back, it was biting him in the ass. Gabriel stretched his arms out behind his back and he walked to the bathroom to get ready, a grimace on his features while the pressure in his body alleviated. He swore he could  _ hear  _ his blood pressure rising. Waking up on the weekend just to go to church and cry about his problems, like he didn’t have better things to be doing.

   It didn’t take a while for him to get ready, just pulling on an old dress shirt over his head and he was good to go, already bolting down the stairs to avoid any more scolding. Gabriel’s efforts were fruitless, his mother furiously tapped her foot as she stood by the stairway with her arms crossed.

 

   “I swear mijo, you need to start appreciating our church visits more. I can’t stand seeing you constantly sulking around the house with nothing better to do.” 

 

   She spoke, pinching the bridge of her nose.

 

   “Mama, you know how I feel about that shit.” He murmured lightly, his gaze low. “Church pisses me off, and you just make me keep going. I can’t keep doing this.”

 

   Gabriel’s mother uncrossed her arms, a sigh tumbling from her lips as she walked to her son. Her hands rested on his, almost in an apologetic manner.

 

   “Mijo. I named you after God’s favourite. One of the archangels, the highest of them all. I only want love and happiness to be in your life, because I love you. You mean so much to me. Can’t you understand that?”

 

   “Whatever. Let’s just get it over with.” 

 

   Gabriel pulled back from his mother and stuffed his hands in his pockets, his mood sour as he stalked towards the car with anger in each step. He’d rather piss on his own kneecaps then keep going to that goddamn place. All it was...just a painful reminder of what he could never be.

 

   He hated angels.

  
  


-

  
  
  
  


   The car had lurched to a stop, overshadowed by the steep architecture of the local church. Winged figures framed the building, positioned like the guardians they were. As Gabriel stepped out he fumbled around for a pack of smokes, the only thing that seemed to keep his mind steady these days. Would it be a sin to smoke on holy grounds? Probably. Did he care? No. Gabriel could give a rat’s ass what the big man upstairs thought of him anyway, he knew the only place he was going to was hell.

 

   He shuffled towards the stairs that lead to the large doors of the church, eyeing them warily. His mother stood beside him, preparing money for the candles.

 

   “I need to step in for a bit to talk to the pastor, Gabi. Promise me you’ll come in after me when I’m done?”

 

   She had a pleading look in her eyes, it was hard for Gabriel to say no. He glanced to the side, not wanting to meet her gaze.

   “Yeah, I promise.”

 

   She smiled, the corners of her eyes crinkling. 

 

   “I know how you feel Gabi. I just… I’m scared to lose you. You’ll be leaving me soon, off to the military like the man you are. It’s hard to believe you’re an adult now, just yesterday you were my little boy.”

 

   His mother spoke softly, her eyes clearly ready to tear up. Gabriel frowned, placing his hand on her shoulder.

 

  “Don’t worry Mama. I’ll be fine, I’m still your boy. You go ahead in with the pastor, I’ll be there in a few.” 

 

   He offered her a tight lipped smile, putting his hands back into his hoodie. Gabriel’s mother nodded and walked through the sculpted doors, leaving him alone at the entrance. He rubbed his temples, fishing for the cigarettes and lighter in his pocket. The bliss of the silence around him had to be interrupted of course, he’s just not allowed to have a good day. A wild head of blond hair caught his eye. Gabriel turned his attention to the stranger approaching him.

 

   “Ain’t you coming in?”

 

   The guy spoke, his eyebrows raised in a questioning manner.

 

   “What’s it to you, Boy Scout?”

 

   Gabriel scoffed back at the demanding brat before him, and the bastard simply laughed it off. Goddamn asshole, who does he think he is?

 

  “Nothin’ much, if you ask me. Just wondering ’ what you’re doing out here, all alone. I’ll be heading in now, stranger. See you around, hopefully.”

 

   The blondie flashed a stupid, bright grin at Gabe along with a playful wave before stepping through the doors. The door slammed shut, leaving him alone with his thoughts once more. What a prick. 

 

  He pulled a cigarette to his lips, his mood darker than ever. As he took a drag, his mind travelled back to the man who spoke to him. Something about him… it was strange. Gabriel felt there was a reason to despise him despite the fact that he was a total stranger, he just couldn’t place it. The smoke swirled around through the air before disappearing abruptly, then replaced by another drag of the cigarette.

 

   Gabriel hated angels like him.

  
  


-

  
  
  


   It had been years. Gabriel had been accepted into the United States Marine Corps, where he achieved a senior officer position. He was known as ruthless in combat, in training, in everyday life. The soldiers in his platoon...they were weak. With the Omnic Crisis raging on, destroying towns, people, everything that can be touched, Gabriel pushed himself. He needed to be stronger.

 

    He was in the middle of training, after running some drills he had been told to come down to his commanding officer’s quarters. It was pretty late, only the moonlight peered in through the windows, laying itself upon the simulated training grounds. Gabriel continuously pummeled the training bots before him, his hands digging into their wiring. He didn’t have time to waste. Every second that wasn’t spent on improving himself, was a second wasted. Just how many people were getting destroyed by Bastion units at this very moment? 

 

   “Reyes! Get your ass down here. I won’t be repeating myself.” 

 

   The earpiece buzzed, bringing him out of his thoughts. Gabriel cursed in surprise at the sudden interruption. That bastard never stopped tap dancing on Gabriel’s nerves. He ceased the continuous assault of the machinery before him and grabbed a towel, slinging it over his neck. What was so goddamn important that his training had to be put on hold?

 

   The hallways were quiet as he strode through them. Everyone else had gone to bed, eager to catch some shut eye. There wasn’t much to get with the limited hours they were allowed. It was war. No breaks could be taken.

   He finally reached his designation at Commander Markson’s office, stopping to kneel before the eye scanner that would let him in.

_ RECOGNIZED.  _

 

_    REYES, GABRIEL. _

 

_    IDENTITY CONFIRMED. _

 

_    YOU MAY ENTER. _

 

__ The automated voice spoke, releasing the locks on the doors. Gabriel scratched the back of his neck, proceeding into the confined quarters.

 

   The atmosphere was heavy, weighing down on his shoulders. Was he in trouble? Was he getting discharged? 

   “Reyes. Quit your daydreaming and sit your ass down on the chair. We have business to discuss.”

 

    His commander spoke, holding a handful of documents. As Gabriel sat, he peered at the printed words. It didn’t hurt to try and get some sort of idea of what he was here for, after all.

   “Quit your peepin, soldier. Unless you feel like mopping up this whole base. Now listen to me carefully.” Markson eyed him carefully. “You’re one of my best. I think you know that well. You of all people see that we ain’t winning this war.”

 

   Gabriel nodded, unsure of his response. 

 

   “With all due respect, Commander Markson, what does this have to do with me?”

 

    “You don’t get it do you. Regardless, here’s what’s going on. The UN is calling for you. They’re conducting a confidential experiment with the best soldiers around the world. They’re calling it S.E.P. The Soldier Enhancement Program. It’s risky, and untested. But it’s our best shot at this point. Whoever survives will be assembled into an elite task force-“

 

   “Wait, whoever survives? What the hell is this shit?”

 

    Gabriel cut him off, a confused expression plastered on his face. Markson sighed and shot him a glare.

 

   “Listen here, boy. You and your fellow augmented soldiers will soon put their abilities to use with the advent of the Omnic Crisis. As numerous governments have tried and failed to neutralize the omnics, the United Nations was busy forming an international task force called... Overwatch. This small, experimental group will bring together the best and brightest from around the world to wage asymmetrical warfare against the robots. Is that clear?”

 

    Markson finished, leaning back into his seat. The soldier before him stared blankly at the ground.

 

   “You want me to be apart of this?”

 

    Markson chuckled, sliding him the promotional papers.

 

    “I want you to lead that taskforce. For your sake, let’s hope your body can withstand the experimental procedures. Alright, Reyes?”

 

    Gabriel eyed the papers.

 

    “Yes, sir.”

  
  
  
  
  


-

 

  The new base wasn’t that bad. Gabriel had been introduced to the other S.E.P soldiers, and given his resting quarters. There were about 100 of them, gathered in this remote testing outpost. It felt more like an apocalyptic hideout than a military base. Of course there was obligatory training to keep them in shape, but other than that it was just waiting. There was a list of the soldiers who were scheduled to receive the treatments that would enhance them, to keep things orderly. In Gabriel’s opinion, it was just a way to organize the corpses easier. So far, only 19 soldiers had been tested in the treatment facility.

 

   2 had survived.

 

   There was no guarantee they would stay alive either. Gabriel had heard about the soldiers who seemed fine, the ones who hadn’t died on the spot. Not even hours later, they were found curled in on themselves, their bodies decaying and falling apart. Some were driven to insanity, seemingly fine the first few minutes they left testing.

 

   Gabriel was Soldier #24. It was how they were organized. Reduced to numbers. Would he be like the weak ones? Or would he be one of the very few who withstood the enchantments? He didn’t want his future to end here. There was so much more to be done…. but it wasn’t his decision to make. It would be his turn soon.

 

   It was all that was on his mind. Gabriel trained by the hour, making sure to keep himself in the best shape possible. The others avoided him when they could, they knew the reputation he carried. But he also knew the things they called him.

  
  


   Wild. Untamed. Rogue.

 

  They were right, not that it mattered anyway. His current focus was the training omnic in front of him. Gabriel dived, avoiding the blasts of its pulse gun. His steps barely echoed throughout the simulated setting, blood running wildly through his veins. The damned thing stalked towards him, it’s robotic gaze piercing through his very being. Gabriel collected himself, his hand reaching to grab some pieces of abandoned shrapnel fragments to throw at its weak areas when he heard a sudden click. The omnic froze, repositioning itself to a default setting. The contained battlefield around him shuddered and faded from existence to be replaced by the familiar walls of the S.E.P Simulated Setting Confines. What the fresh fuck was going on?

 

   He whirled around as his ears picked up the slow clapping in the corner of the room by the doorway. 

 

   Fuck.

   Gabriel knew that face. 

 

   “Mighty impressive, aren’t ya?”

 

    The blonde soldier spoke, a lopsided grin on his features. So he had turned off the simulation. God, that prick. The other man approached him, and Gabriel eyed him warily. What in the hell was going on... His mind yelled at him, trying to drum up old memories.

 

    That seraphic lure… Gabriel had seen it before. Flashes of the old church went through his head, supplying him with the context he was so desperately looking for.

  
  


  “What’s your problem? Can’t you see that I’m busy?”

   Gabriel spat at the man, clear frustration evident in his tone.

 

    “Now, that any way to treat an old pal? Or maybe you just don’t recall meeting me. To be fair, I never introduced myself. Name’s Morrison. Jack Morrison.”

 

    Jack. His name was Jack. Gabriel processed the name. It was, suitable. Shitty name for a shitty guy.

 

   “Well, my Ma named me John, but I go by Jack. It was my Pa’s name.”

 

    Jack had chuckled, running a hand through that stupid blonde hair of his. He put a hand on Gabriel’s back, smiling warmly.

 

    “Really sorry to be interrupting you, didn’t think I would see you again. 

The directors, they told me to call you down. It’s your turn.”

 

     He murmured the last part, his eyes gaining a serious glint. So, he knew. The consequences, the risks of the process. Gabriel however, was no idiot. He picked up his sudden drop of mood right away.

 

     “What, you worried or something? I’ll be fine.” He teased lightly, unusually at ease. They both took a seat by the benches on the wall, staring ahead. 

    Jack piped up again.

 

     “Don’t flatter yourself, Reyes. I just, I know what could happen. You caught my eye a long time ago, it’s pretty ironic to think I would see you again. It would be fairly disappointing if you were to drop dead so soon.”

 

     Gabriel mustered a half hearted smile. So he was a smartass. Good for him.

 

     “When did you get here, Boy Scout?

 

      “Why, you wanna know my waiting number? Didn’t think you’d wanna send me off to the grave so soon. Well it’s fair, you probably won’t be around to see that anyway. They gave me 76. I’m Soldier #76.”

     Jack twiddled his thumbs, his eyes refusing to meet Gabriel’s own. It was clear that he nervous for himself, but for some reason he held concern toward Gabriel’s fate as well. Before Gabriel could inquire more, Jack stood up and dragged him by the wrist to the door.

     “I held you up long enough, they’re waiting for you.”

 

     “What was that about sending you off to the grave? What, you wanna return the favor before I even do it?”

 

     Gabriel had shot back jokingly at Jack, who simply looked back at him. They had reached the doors.

 

    “Stay safe. You better not die. I’ll kill you.”

 

    “I’ll be fine, Blondie. Relax.”

 

    “May God be with you.”

 

     Gabriel frowned. Jack hadn’t noticed, he had jogged off back to his own quarters.

  
  


     He really didn’t like angels.

  
  
  
  


   -

  
  
  


    His own screams echoed in his ears. The procedure was going to kill him, he was sure of that. After the injections, Gabriel started throwing up blood. That wasn’t even the worst part. It felt like his body was caving in, every organ fighting against him. His muscles spasmed as he rolled around the floor uselessly. It was over. This was what his life was going to amount to.

 

    Gabriel’s chest heaved as he struggled to take in air, blood pouring from nearly every orifice. He didn’t want to die like this. He  _ wasn’t  _ going to die like this.

 

   The sharp ringing in his ears was slowly replaced by silence. He managed to regain control of his body, to some extent. The pain was indescribable, but it was lessening. After a few moments he calmed down, it was going to be okay. 

 

   He was fine.

   The tremors stopped racking his body. Without the constant shaking Gabriel was able to stand up. He was a new man. The change, although unpleasant, gave him new life. His broadened frame cast a shadow upon the floor. Gabriel was soon surrounded by doctors that were helping him stay upright. He was still weakened greatly, it would take time to recover. His senses were on fire, there was too much to process. With a grunt he pushed past the medical professionals and bolted through the door as he left it hanging by the frame. 

 

   Gabriel didn’t care where he was running to, he just needed to be alone. Each step carried him farther than he could have sprinted before the enhancements. It was an understatement to say that he could outrun a racing horse. It was such a foreign feeling. 

 

   He caught sight of a lone figure patrolling the halls. His eyes widened, picking up the pace.

 

_ Jack.  _

 

   It was Jack. 

 

   Gabriel sprinted to him, wanting, no...  _ needing _ some sort of safe haven. His steps must have alerted the other man, because when he tripped on his own feet he was caught in strong arms instead of face planting.

    “Gabe? Goddamn it, Gabriel are you alright? They alerted the rest of us, said you made it. Gabe please, look at me….Gabe-“

 

    Whatever Jack was babbling about wasn’t processed. He let himself get claimed by sleep, his mind drifting off.

  
  
  


   Gabriel needed an angel.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


   Only 9 of the hundred S.E.P soldiers survived. 

 

   Gabriel remembered cradling Jack when it was his turn. If he thought his own process was painful, by God Jack Morrison’s should have rendered him dead. It was painful to watch. Jack’s screams were reminiscent of a wild animal’s, and it pained Gabriel to see him that way. To think, that he had never even planned to go through with this. Jack had told him himself. At eighteen, at the earliest opportunity, he had packed his bags and joined the military in response to the Omnic Crisis breaking out across America.  Jack had planned to serve a brief stint in the armed forces and then return home to the family farm, but his work ethic and courage caught the eye of the military brass. Then, off to the S.E.P base he went.

 

   Overwatch's short list of prospective agents included two members of the soldier enhancement program: Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes, who had been stripped of his senior officer position and instead given the title of Commander. They were deemed the only ones qualified to serve in active duty. Although the other 7 survived, the mental issues they were left with were not deemed suitable for battle. 

 

   Reyes and Morrison became fast friends, despite their different backgrounds, and joined Overwatch together. The group was sustained of the two S.E.P soldiers and other remarkable members of active duty all around the world. Jack and Gabe...their friendship meant everything to each other. In fact, it was rare to see them apart. It was trying times. Leadership of Overwatch fell to Gabriel, but Jack would have a greater impact on the group in the long term. Gabriel knew he brought out the best in the people around him and helped mold Overwatch's diverse (and sometimes conflicting) agents into a cohesive fighting force. In unity, they found the strength to defeat the robots and end the Omnic Crisis.

 

   Gabriel still remembered the long nights spent defending towns, fighting in decimated areas that once harbored some sort of life. He remembered the rage brought out whenever Jack was injured, sometimes blood was shed along with the wires. Even more people started steering clear of him, except Jack.

 

_ His  _ Jack.

 

   They both stayed by each other’s side, no matter what. Even after the Omnic Crisis was over. Even after Jack changed.

 

   The UN rewarded Jack for his contributions by making him Overwatch's first official commander. Gabriel? He was passed over in the process, despite leading the group initially. He was overlooked due to being "too rogue," along with his maverick leadership style. Gabriel wasn’t an idiot. They only wanted him for the dirty work that could never be exposed. He couldn’t be mad though. If he was given the chance to appoint someone as Strike Commander, he wouldn’t choose the kid from the streets of L.A over the pretty, blue eyed poster boy. Goddamn assholes, all of them.

  
  


   Gabriel became the commander of Overwatch's Blackwatch unit, the black ops task force of the organization. They really did only want him for the dirty work. But Jack? He had it going.

 

     After the Omnic Crisis, Overwatch experienced a meteoric rise in prominence. New funding and resources gave the now-public organization far-reaching global influence. The world celebrated Overwatch's agents as heroes, but none more so than Jack. He became the face of Overwatch, a symbol of hope and promise, from the cobblestone streets of King's Row to the sweltering night markets of Bangkok. He envisioned a bright new future for humanity. Under his leadership, Overwatch served as a global peacekeeping force and an engine for innovation, making advances in scientific fields as varied as space exploration and medical research. But even as Overwatch grew in power, Jack had stayed dedicated to the people around him. He trained new agents, instilling in them Overwatch's noble goals and ideals. 

  
  
  


     Gabriel needed  _ his  _ angel.

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


    “Run faster, pendejo! Don’t make me chase you for motivation!” 

 

    Gabriel barked the orders at the newest recruit to the Blackwatch crew. 

Jesse McCree. Just a ragtag runt. 

 

  It was a sting operation that resulted in the apprehension of Jesse, a member of the Deadlock Gang.  Gabe has visited the boy, as he was impressed with his expert marksmanship and resourcefulness. He gave McCree the choice between rotting in a maximum security prison, or joining Blackwatch. McCree, thankfully had some brain cells and chose the latter. Who would have thought this scrawny boy had managed to  _ form  _ the Deadlock Gang? It was a group of of the most lethal criminals in the entire Americas. It was enough to make him laugh.

 

   Admittedly, the kid was growing on him. His stupid country accent always filled the halls, followed by constant jingling of spurs. McCree was a walking Clint Eastwood film, and he definitely wasn’t ashamed of it.  Regardless, the little shit hated drills.

 

  “Jefe, come on. I been runnin’ all day! I swear on my Ma, you’re gonna bust my ass one day.”

 

  “I will bust more than your ass if those laps aren’t done in the next 20 minutes.”

 

   Jesse rolled his eyes and jogged ahead, leaving Gabriel back with his own thoughts. Other Blackwatch operatives strolled about, some doing training, others coming back from operations. It was quiet. Much more quiet than the Overwatch- exclusive section of the base. A lot of members of his team weren’t permitted on  _ their  _ grounds. Like Jesse, a large handful of them were ex- convicts. The snobby operatives of Overwatch were just too good to be seen associating with them, they weren’t trusted. Of course, Blackwatch also had its trained soldiers, but they were few. They just didn’t have the necessary skills to do what Blackwatch was meant for. 

 

  “Gabriel?”

 

   At the mention of his name, Gabe pushed his thoughts back and turned his attention to the familiar voice. Jack.

 

  “Strike Commander Morrison, welcome to my humble abode. Very sorry to inconvenience you, your presence does not deserve to be tainted by the horrid existence of my units.”

 

    Gabriel had drawled lazily, mocking the man before him. Jack didn’t smile. Not like he usually did. It was clear that the job was aging him, much faster than he was meant to. His eyes had faded to a silver...murky gray. They were tired. 

 

   “Not now, Commander Reyes. I would like for us to speak in my office.”

 

   The Blackwatch Commander nodded, any sarcastic quips he had prepared were quickly discarded. Jack had become more of a hard ass ever since the promotion but he was never  _ this  _ serious. They arrived at Jack’s office and entered, Gabriel trailing slowly behind.

 

    “You’re probably wondering why I called you down, Gabe.”

 

    “Oh, so now it’s Gabe?”

 

    Jack looked back at him, puzzled. 

 

    “What do you mean-“

 

    “I mean, that every since you got promoted you’re a whole new person. You treat me like a common private, hell most of the time I just feel like an inconvenience to you. The only reason I still matter to you is because I have to do what Overwatch can’t do publicly.”

 

    The man seethed, the sudden change of mood shocking the both of them.

 

    Jack widened his eyes at Gabriel before looking down with a clenched fist. He stepped forward in closer proximity to his old friend. 

 

    “Is that what you think? Or is that what you think of yourself, Gabriel? Because I can assure you, what you’re accusing me of is  _ not true. _ ”

 

    Jack spat back at him.

    “You mean everything to me. Hell, I called you down because I can see the way you push yourself away from me. It’s killing me, Gabe. I can’t take it. You wanna hurt me because you think I’ll hurt you first.”

 

    Gabriel stood silent. He took a step forward towards Jack, who was tearing up. Fuck, it hurt him. He didn’t want to see the one he loved so dearly like this. 

 

   “Jackie… I’m sorry.”

   He murmured, locking eyes with him. 

 

   “Gabe…”

 

    There was nothing more to be said. Gabriel cupped Jack’s face and pressed a desperate kiss to his lips. The shock was evident on his part, but it faded away as soon as Jack kissed him back, his hand placed on the back of Gabriel’s neck. After a few moments they pulled apart, Gabriel’s hands on Jack’s waist. 

 

   “Jack, I’m so sor-“

 

   “Don’t apologize you idiot. I love you. Can’t believe it took us this long.”

 

   The Strike Commander laughed, pressing another chaste kiss to Gabriel’s lips. They smiled, enjoying the shared intimacy. Both of them would be complete liars if they had said they never realized the feelings they held for each other. From the moment they met, there was a click. It was unfortunate that they were dense idiots who danced around what they felt.

 

  “Gabriel, promise me that you’ll love me. I don’t want to lose the best thing that has ever happened to me. I know you think it’s the Strike Commander position, but it’s not. It’s you. You’re the light of my life, Please, Gabi. I love you so fucking much.”

 

  Jack whispered into the crook of Gabriel’s neck as they held each other tightly.

 

  “Of course, mi sol. I love you. You’re my brother in arms. My everything.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


   Gabriel loved his angel.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


_    “You sure you want to hear about this Jack?” _ __   
  


_    “You haven't left me much choice.” _

 

_    “Whatever happened to plausible deniability?” _ __   
  


_    “Little late for that.” _

  
  
  


   It was a shitshow. Eight years ago, Overwatch's Oslo facilities were attacked. Overwatch launched an investigation, and Jack spoke to the press. He stated that it was too early to identify the perpetrators, but assured them that Overwatch would not rest until they were brought to justice. He confirmed that Overwatch had identified a number of suspects, but declined to provide further details to the public.

  Talon. It had to be them. They were the biggest threat to Overwatch. Talon wanted to reignite the Omnic Crisis. They seek to sow turmoil across the globe to strengthen the human race. Repeatedly, Talon has demonstrated disregard for the standard rules of engagement, attacking both military and civilian targets with impunity.

 

 Back to present day, Overwatch soon identified a businessman named Antonio as the one responsible for the Oslo attack. He was affiliated with Talon and had a base in Venice. Not long after that, the Blackwatch Rome facility was destroyed in another Talon strike, one which claimed the lives of numerous personnel and severely injured Gérard Lacroix. Jack had told Gabe that he'd open an official investigation with the Italian government, and do it "by the book." 

 

    He was an idiot.

 

    Gabriel had told him, and pointed out, "by the book" was no longer working. Besides, given Antonio's connections with government officials, he'd be able to weasel out of any legal action brought against him.  He wanted to bring Antonio in for questioning, but Jack had pointed out that violating a nation's sovereignty would erode the trust the public placed in them. He left the decision to Gabe ultimately, but asked him to consider whether apprehending Antonio would help Overwatch in the long run, almost like he didn’t trust him.

 

   Not that it was a surprise. Gabriel loved Jack. He really did, and Jack loved him back. However, it would be lie to deny that tensions between them were worsening. They couldn’t stand each other anymore.  Heated nights at Jack’s office were the only remnant of their relationship.

 

   Jack had been especially berating him about the rehire of Moira O’Deorain.

She was a geneticist that had been working for Overwatch, but was soon fired due to her unethical work practices.

 

   Gabriel however, needed her. 

 

   It had been a surprise when the cellular structure of his body started falling apart. The work of S.E.P had caught up to him too late. Moira had been… helping him. He hired her to Blackwatch as a combat medic, to keep his soon to be demise a secret. She used her knowledge to re-genetically engineer him. He was stronger than  _ ever. _

He was a living reaper of souls, his newfound abilities practically supernatural. Gabriel didn’t reveal himself, however. What Moira was doing was only temporary work, without her he would go unstable and lose his body. His cells were in a state of constant decay and regeneration. It hurt like a bitch, but at least he stayed in one piece. Occasionally his body would smoke out, leaving him in a wraith form. 

  
  


   He wasn’t doing this anymore. The decisions were his.

  
   Gabe had led his team on a covert mission to infiltrate Antonio's manor. In the process, He killed Antonio, and he and his team had to fight their way out. Jack was incensed by his actions. The attack was reported in the press, and the existence of Blackwatch had been made public. They were exposed for the first time. He was debriefed by Morrison of course, Captain Ana Amari, and a recovered Gerard Lacroix. 

 

   Jack grilled Gabriel in the debriefing, demanding to know what had actually happened. He had only snidely responded to Jack’s demands, but nonetheless recounted the Rialto mission. In his debrief, he pointed out that things don't always go according to plan, and stood by the decisions he had made. Jack later interrogated McCree on the incident, asking if there was anything else to be concluded.

 

  He had said nothing. Of course there was nothing to be said on his part. He was only a runner. Gabriel’s suspicions were confirmed when he found Jesse’s Blackwatch uniform abandoned on his desk. 

 

  Gabriel knew they were betrayed. There was no way Antonio could have known about the ambush. He was tipped off. 

 

  He said nothing when Moira had conveniently slinked away from any interrogations. 

 

  He said nothing when he noticed the Talon technology she was using on him.

  He said nothing when the ambush on the Swiss Base came.

  
  
  
  


  Gabriel hated his angel.

  
  
  
  


 -

  
  
  
  


   The two diagonal scars painted across Jack’s face looked real pretty on him. They bled furiously, courtesy of Gabriel. The anger  _ consumed  _ him. It was all  _ Jack’s _ fault. It was  _ Overwatch’s _ fault he was like this.

 

   The aftermath of the explosion was everywhere. Scattered parts of the Swiss base were dug into the ground, a few pieces of glass stuck in Jack’s stomach as well. Talon had attacked them directly. Did Gabriel care? No. His help was never appreciated. He was always pushed away by everyone. Overwatch deserved to burn.

 

   “Oh, Jackie. What a shame.”

 

   He spoke in a gravelly voice, his wraith form overtaking him. His tanned skin had faded to a sickly gray, parts of his body fading in and out as shadowy wisps. Moira didn’t have time to administer his treatments due to the attack. Gabriel couldn’t keep himself together, literally and figuratively.

 

   “Look at you now, Boy Scout. Run into the ground. Now what?”

 

    Jack coughed up the blood pooling in his lungs, one of his eyes closed due to the heavy blood flow from the upper slash on his face.

 

   Gabriel pointed the shotgun in his hands at the man, his finger on the trigger.

 

   He never fired. He simply turned around, leaving him to die a pathetic death.

 

   Just what he deserved.

  
  
  
  


   Gabriel left his angel.

  
  
  
  


  -

  
  
  


   “He devoted everything to Overwatch. He was our moral compass. Our inspiration. Our friend. He was a professional. Confident. Surgical. Had all the hallmarks of someone with advanced military training.”   


 

   Lieutenant Wilhelm spoke.

 

   The funeral was quiet.

 

   No one could forget the words of the anchor that had announced the tragedy.

  
  
  


   “ _ A recent attack on Overwatch’s base in Switzerland has left us with devastating news. Our beloved Strike Commander Morrison is presumed to be dead. After investigation, his body was never recovered. Among the fallen are Captain Ana Amari, Strike Commander Jack Morrison, and from recent controversy regarding the exposure of Blackwatch, Commander Gabriel Reyes.” _

 

    Morrison was “buried” at Arlington National Cemetery. In truth, however, Morrison's body was never recovered because he never died. Gabriel had left him for dead, but he survived. He crawled out of the ruins and saved himself. In truth, he considered the blast the fault of his enemies, and reflected how they believed him dead. A truth, but in his mind, part of him did die that day. 

  
  
  


-

  
  


   Some speak of a black-robed terrorist known only as the Reaper. His identity and motives are a mystery. What is known is that where he appears, death follows.

 

  Gabriel had resurfaced as a volatile mercenary known as "Reaper." His real identity and motives remained unknown to the public. Now a ruthless and remorseless killer, he was responsible for terrorist attacks throughout the world. He fought in many armed conflicts throughout the 6 years since the blast, showing no loyalty to any cause or organization. Survivors described him as a black shadow ghosting unscathed through the most hellish battlefields. The few bodies recovered of his victims were pale, empty husks drained of life, their cells showing signs of intense degradation. Survivors speculated that Reaper was a byproduct of failed genetic alteration which forced his cells to simultaneously decay and regenerate at a hyper-accelerated rate.

 

  
   Those attempting to track his movements began to see a pattern in his appearances. They believed (correctly) that Reaper was hunting former Overwatch agents and systematically eliminating them. This was indeed the case, as Reaper carried a list of Overwatch agents that he intended on eliminating. They  _ deserved _ what was coming.

  
  


    He knew he wasn’t the only one who survived the blast in Switzerland.

 

   Five years after the end of Overwatch  a series of attacks was made on financial institutions, shadowy corporations, and former Overwatch facilities, all carried out by an unidentified male called "Soldier: 76. In each case where he stole some Overwatch tech. This included Watchpoint: Grand Mesa, where he stole a pulse rifle. Helix Security International personnel attempted to engage him, but 76 escaped apprehension. None of the personnel were killed, though some were treated for non-threatening injuries. One of them stated (under conditions of anonymity) that the assailant possessed strength and and speed beyond anything a normal person should possess.

 

   Neither of them were idiots. They would be able to figure each other’s identities the second they came across each other again. Survival had taught them one thing. Life had it out for you. Reaper and Soldier 76 had it out for  _ each other. _

 

   Now that Gabriel was aligned with Talon, he was on the council. They all had jobs to do, heists to pull. Currently, he drifted the Talon base as a patrol. Business was being executed, and interruptions were not favoured. He was the perfect man for the job to guard the warehouse. He left nothing from his victims, everything was his for the taking. 

 

   A sudden shot from a pulse rifle erupted, lighting the dark alleyway with a blue flash. Smoke enveloped Gabriel’s form as he shadow stepped to a different position. Out of the shadows a red glare shined. A man in some crappy Letterman jacket and visor cocked the weapon at him again and fired.

 

    Another shadowstep, this time behind the stranger. Gabriel raised a clawed hand and dug his metal tipped glove into the shoulder of the unknown assailant. 

 

   “I wonder how...appetizing you’ll be. You look like a good meal. Your soul smells even better.” 

 

   The masked man grunted at Gabriel’s words, whirling around and delivering a swift kick to the wraith behind him. The shadow laughed darkly, phasing through the other’s attack. 

 

  “You’re stronger than you look Jackie, how’s it been?”

 

  ”I’m just a soldier, you demon freak show. I’m here to finish what you started.”

  Jack hissed back at Gabriel, who only cackled.

 

  “Even after all this time, you’re still Overwatch’s lap dog. Figured, once a Boy Scout always a Boy Scout, aren’t ya?”

 

   Jack shuddered at the alarmingly cool tone of his voice. He hadn’t been paying attention, Gabriel was cornering him. He was getting backed into a wall, no way out.

 “They left you to die. They left me to suffer...Never forget that.”

 

  “You did this to yourself, Reaper.”

 

   “Did I? And I have a name, darling. Don’t you remember it? Remember Gabriel Reyes? The man Overwatch betrayed?”

 

   Gabriel slowly lifted a gloved hand at his own mask, removing it from his face. It had been long since he felt the fresh air. Not that it was good for him in this condition.

 

    There was only silence, before the sound of throwing up echoed through the alley. Jack couldn’t believe it. The thing before him, no way it was Gabe. Its face was sunken in, dozens of black eyes scattered about its features. The right side of his face exposed his jaw and teeth, unusually sharp canines protruding.

 

   “Do you see now, Jack? This is what they made me.”

 

    Gabriel dragged a clawed hand along the wall and small sparks erupted from the pressure. He finally kneeled in front of the man he once loved, removing the stained visor from his face. If Jack hadn’t been a mess before, he was now. His hair was graying, the blonde color long gone. His face was aged more than ever with two diagonal scars dancing across his face, one through the corner of his lips and one going across the bridge of his nose. Gabriel paused, his thumb pressed against the smaller scar.

 

    “Come with me...to Talon. You have potential and I know that you still love me like I love you. Don’t you?”

 

    He spoke softly, tenderly looking into the faded eyes of his lover.

 

   “No. I don’t love you. I loved Gabriel Reyes. I loved the man who fought with me. The man I led Overwatch with. The man who...the man I wanted to marry. You are nothing. You’re just a pathetic echo of what he used to be. Gabriel Reyes died that day, and my love died with him. You’re just a monster.”

 

   “Do you mean that?”

 

   Jack paused and looked down. Tears had pooled in his eyes, his breath hitching.

 

   “....No. I don’t.”

 

   It was an impulsive decision. One second ago they were killing each other, the next he had pressed Jack against the wall. They both locked eyes, breathing heavily. Gabriel slowly cupped Jack’s face, careful as to not scratch him. He looked at the scars that decorated the man’s face before pressing a small peck to the one going across Jack’s mouth. 

 

   Jack sighed, his hand letting go of the pulse rifle and instead resting on Gabriel’s padded shoulder. 

 

   “I missed you, mi rubio. Mi amor.”

 

   Gabriel spoke into the shell of Jack’s ear, nipping his lobe playfully. Jack entangled his arms around his lover’s neck in retaliation. They held each other, forgetting time.

 

   “I’ll keep missing you. I’m sorry.”

 

   It was the last thing Jack heard before feeling the sudden pain and pressure go through his chest, his mouth pooling with blood as he felt a hand close around his heart. Gabriel slammed his lips against Jack’s, and pulled. He felt Jack’s last breath go through him when he finally dragged the organ out of his body. His clawed fingertips pierced the heart, making it gush and drip onto the cement.

 

  “Mi ángel. Lo siento.”

  
  
  
  


 Gabriel hated angels.

**Author's Note:**

> my first shot at an overwatch fic!! god knows i love gabriel reyes but i love making him suffer >:) if y’all are interested i post my stuff on instagram too! @luvkitz


End file.
